gameboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Boy Advance SP
The Game Boy Advance SP '''is an improved version of the Game Boy Advance. It features a built-in frontlight, a "clamshell" design, and a rechargeable battery. In 2005, the system was released with a high quality backlight, which was re-released in North America and Europe. It remains to be one of the most popular system in the Game Boy line. '''Physical *The Game Boy Advance SP has a shell design, which was introduced by the Nintendo Game Watch series many years back. It has a standard Game Boy Advance Link Cable port on the top, along with a new style port for charging (this port was also on the original DS, and chargers are cross-compatible). On the left side is a volume slider, on the bottom is the cartridge slot that will accept Game Boy, Game Boy Color, and Game Boy Advance game cartridges, and on the right side is an on/off switch. The buttons on the GBA SP were changed to a micro-switch style, similar to the buttons on the more modern 3DS family. *The GBA SP came in two different variations, the first being the front-lit model AGS-001. This model has a lit screen, although the colors appear washed out. The front light could be toggled on or off. The second variation was backlit, with significantly improved contrast and colors, and this was model AGS-101. Unlike the 001 model which the front light could be toggled on or off, the brightness on the 101 model could be toggled in "stun" or "kill" modes, which "stun" was low and "kill" was high, respectively. The AGS-101 model is known for being significantly more sought after than the 001 model, and thus can fetch high prices. The 101 model's backlight screen is similar to the backlight on the Game Boy Micro screen though the SP's backlit screen is larger. *The 001 (frontlit SP) models came in silver, cobalt blue, crimson red, and onyx black. For the 101 (backlit SP) models came in graphite black, pearl pink, and pearl blue. *There were special edition colors released, such as a yellow Pikachu edition with a print of Pikachu on the lid, a red and white Famicom edition released only in Japan, and an NES themed NES edition. *The two different models can be told apart by A) looking at the information sticker on the bottom of the system, B) the color (the black variants are different, the 101 in black has a more cool tone than the 001) or C) by looking at the screens (turned on, the 101 looks significantly better, turned off the 101 screen is a deep black while the 001 screen is a yellow-gray color). Special Edition Variants Tribal edition: NES edition: Famicom edition: Super Special The Legend Of Zelda: Minish Cap Gold Edition (Only 6 in the world) Trivia *The Game Boy Advance SP was released in North America on the day the Game Boy Color and Game Boy were discontinued. Category:Game Boy Systems Category:Images